Yume no Tenshi
by Angel-Goddess
Summary: For two weeks the pilots have been having dreams about a girl called Serenity. But what happens if she appears in their school the next day!?
1. Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. You should already know that!

A/N - Okay, I admit that this is my first time writing a crossover fic, so please don't flame me!

Chapter One 

Dreams

By Angel-Goddess

Heero moved through the dense fog, wondering where he was. His sensitive hearing picked up screams and cries that were not too far away from where he was standing. The perfect soldier frowned, and instinctively drew his gun. He cautiously walked over to where the voices were coming from. Heero heard a voice cry out, and strained to hear what they said.

"Iie!! Please don't!! **IIE**!!" came an anguish cry from a slightly blurry figure. A loud malicious laugh followed the screams of plea.

As Heero got nearer, the silhouetted figures became sharper. Once he could see everything clearly he saw a sight that made even his blood run cold.

The lifeless bodies of seven women lay on the ground, their blood pooling around them. They were dressed in a fuku of some sort. A girl about Heero's age with long blonde hair in two pigtails at each side was weeping. A small crescent moon insignia was on her forehead.. Her beautiful cerulean blue eyes were filled with grief and tears as she stared up in horror at a cloaked figure.

Another girl with black hair, who was dressed in a red fuku got up shakily, blood was running down her left leg and arm, there was a numerous number of bruises and cuts all over her. "How dare you! You will pay for what you have done!" the girl shouted in rage. Mars … Celestial … ARROW! a flaming arrow shot out towards the cloaked figure.

The figure just laughed and dodged it with ease. "Is that all you've got?" it taunted. It held out its hand, and a large black sword appeared. Without warning, the figure disappeared, only to re-appear behind the girl. He lunged at the raven-haired girl.

"Mars! Watch out!" screamed the blonde-haired girl.

The girl turned, but it was too late. The black sword was imbedded deep within her chest.

"**IIE!!!**"

Mars slowly dropped to her knees, "RUN, HIME!!" with those final words, the girl died.

The figure slowly advanced on the remaining girl. It's bloody sword held in a position to kill.

"Run, Serenity! I'll take care of him!" cried a deep voice that belonged to a man with ebony hair and dark sapphire eyes. He was wearing armour that was fit for a prince.

Heero watched as the girl called 'Serenity' picked up the front of her dress and tried to run. The man moved to distract the figure away Serenity.

"Oh, no you don't," growled the figure. With a wave of his hand, black ropes wrapped themselves around Serenity tightly and held her in place. She cried out in pain as the ropes dug into her skin. "Endymion, help me!" she cried.

Endymion cursed, "Let her go you bakayaro!" he ordered, as he pulled out his sword and positioned himself in a fighting stance.

Heero could feel the figure smirk. "I'll give her the glory of watching you die first," it said coldly.

The figure charged at Endymion, but was blocked as the man readily raised his sword in a defence stance. Endymion gritted his teeth and pushed the figures sword away, but the figure seemed to know what he was going to do so it attacked with a flurry of quick and skilful blows.

Heero watched the exchange gripping his gun tightly. What would happen if he used his gun? Would it work?

"I'm tired of playing with trash like you," the figure said in a bored tone, "It's time to end this!"

Heero watched intently as the figure held out his hand and another black sword - identical to the one he was using now – appeared. Endymion cursed, and tried to block each blow, but both fighters knew that he would tire out soon.

The figure raised his left sword, and with a cry of triumph he brought it down, slicing Endymion across the chest severely.

Endymion faltered, and the figure took this chance to raise his right sword and plunge it into the heart of the man.

Serenity screamed in horror. "IIE!! ENDYMION!! IIE!!!!!!!" tears flowed freely down her pale face as she watched the man die.

The figure laughed like mad as he closed in on the frightened and grief-stricken girl. "Aw, my sweet Serenity-hime. Don't you realise that if only would marry me, I would've spared their pitiful lives?"

"Iie! I would never marry a monster like you!" she cried in disgust.

"You little bitch!" the figure once again raised his sword to deliver a blow at the helpless girl …

Heero awoke and sat up, breathing hard. Sweat was running down his face. For the past two weeks. Two weeks. He had been having same dream. But every time single he dreamt about it, it would be more detailed than the last. And the cloaked figure was getting closer and closer to ending that girl's – Serenity's - life.

Heero frowned slightly in confusion. What does the dream mean? He thought. Does it even mean anything? Heero shook his head at that thought. It was just a silly dream, though it was more like a nightmare. Dreams aren't real.

With a frustrated sigh, Heero lay back down. It would be best if he forgot about the stupid dream. And with that thought in mind, the perfect soldier went back to sleep.

But what Heero wasn't aware of was that his fellow pilots were having the same odd dream …

"Iie! Don't take Serenity! Onegai! Don't take Serenity!" came the muffled shout of a certain braided pilot as he awoke, vaguely drenched in his sweat.

Duo blinked his cobalt blue eyes a couple of times before realising that he had a dream.

He raised his eyebrows, It's that dream again. He thought. He flopped back onto his bed, and frowned at the ceiling. "That dream felt so real…" he muttered to himself and he slowly slipped back into the dream world.

Quatre sat up quickly, his breaths coming in quick short gasps. He could still feel the slowly fading pain and grief that was radiating from Serenity in the dream since he was an empath.

I've had that dream for the past two weeks or so … I wonder if it's trying to tell me something. He mused.

And with that, Quatre got up to get a drink of water.

Trowa's eyes quickly opened. He scowled faintly and sat up. This dream, I've been having. It's so weird. Is it trying to tell me something important? He opened his window to let the cool breeze calm him.

His heart was still beating fast. He looked up at the full moon. And suddenly realised something. The girl in my dream, Serenity, had a crescent moon on her forehead! Does she have a connection with the moon?

With a shake of his head, Trowa dismissed the stupid idea. Yeah, right. A person who has a connection with the moon. What a joke.

Wufei fell out of his bed with a yelp and let out a string of muffled Chinese curses. "Why am I dreaming of weak onna's!? It's injustice!" he cried, frustrated. "It's been two weeks since I've dreamt of that girl! They can't even defend themselves!" he ranted.

He got up from the floor and decided that he needed a drink of water.

Making his way through Quatre's mansion in the dark was not an easy task. His eyebrows rose in surprise as he bumped into someone and only to fall backwards and land hard on the ground.

"Ouch!" came the familiar voice of Quatre as he too fell back.

"Quatre?" Wufei said in surprise. "What are you doing up so late at night?"

"I should be asking you the same thing Wufei. I'm going to get a drink of water."

Wufei wondered if Quatre had the same dream, that's why he too needed a drink of water. Wufei laughed at himself inwardly. Have the same dream? Ha! Unlikely!

Heero, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei sat in silence at the table, occupied with what they were doing as they waited for the servants to finish cooking breakfast.

"Ohayo minna!" came the cheery voice of a hyper Duo as he waltzed into the room wearing only his boxers that had pictures of chibi Deathscythe's all over it. He received a variety of answers.

"Hnn." Came the usual grunt from Perfect Soldier, as his eyes never left his treasured laptop.

"Ohayo, Duo," Quatre politely returned the greeting, before turning back to his newspaper.

"…" Trowa just nodded, without turning around.

"Duo no baka! Don't you change before breakfast? It's injustice!" cried Wufei, disgusted.

Duo just waved Wufei off. "Hey, did you guys hear that we've got a new student that transferred here from the newly made Colony L6? Did'ja? Did'ja? Huh? Huh?" he asked in his usual happy-go-lucky voice.

The g-boys sat in their desks after the bell rang, waiting for their teacher to start his boring speech. But surprisingly, he was just looking at his watch and then looking at the door.

"Ahem, Today we've got a new transfer student from Colony L6, her name is Usagi Tsukino, and I hope that you would welcome her warmly." He told the class with a look that meant, 'be-nice-or-else.' "Miss Tsukino, please come in," he called.

The male population of the class immediately sat up (except for Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei or course) and wondered if they were going to get some hot new girl as a classmate. They weren't disappointed of course …

A girl with blonde hair tied in two buns at each side of her head with golden hair streaming down to reach her ankles walked in. Her eyes, which were an exquisite shade of cerulean-blue that sparkled with joy and playfulness was framed in long black lashes. She had pale fair skin and long slender legs.

The boys' eyes widened at the stunning beauty and they immediately started to drool. The girls all looked at the girl with a spark of jealousy in their eyes.

The g-boys eyes also widened, with the exception of Heero and Trowa, which eyes widened a fraction of a centimetre.

Its her! Heero's mind screamed with realisation.

Duo was drooling, a small puddle of saliva gathered at his desk. That girl was from my dream! Whoa! She looks even more pretty in real life!

Trowa's mind started to race as he was hit with realisation that this was the girl he had been dreaming about in the past 2 weeks. Serenity! So she's real after all! He thought in amazement.

Quatre blushed slightly as he saw the girl, The girl from my dreams … what's she doing here? I always knew that she looked quite stunning, but I never expected her to look this pretty! He blushed even redder at his thoughts.

Wufei nearly fell out of his chair in shock, NANI!!?? It's that girl! That weak onna from my dreams! Yet … I have to admit she looked beautiful… nani! Where'd that come from!!?

"Konnichi wa minna-san! Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi! Hajimemashite." She said with a dazzling smile as she bowed politely to the class. Translation: Hello Everyone! My name is Usagi Tsukino! I'm pleased to meet you.

Each of the pilots had one thought in mind. What is she doing here?

**A/N Whoa … I never thought I would finish this chapter. Please write me a review, I'm not sure whether to continue this fic or not … Pretty please review?**

**Luv ya all!**

Angel-Goddess

**(aka Tenshi-Megami)**


	2. Meeting Usagi

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

A/N Whoa! Thank you soooooo much for the kind and wonderful reviews, I guess that means I'm continuing the fic!! 

IMPORTANT: THIS CHAPTER ONLY HAS A COUPLE INTRODUCTIONS IN IT, BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE HEAPS OF ACTION.

~*~*~**Recap**~*~*~

"Minna-san, Konnichi wa! Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi! Hajimemashite." She said with a dazzling smile as she bowed politely to the class. [Translation: Hello Everyone! My name is Usagi Tsukino! I'm pleased to meet you.]

Each of the pilots had one thought in mind. What is she doing here?

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Two 

Meeting Usagi

By Angel-Goddess

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Arigatou, Tsukino-san. Please take a seat." The sensei smiled.

            "Hai, sensei," came the cheerful and polite reply from the blonde girl.

            The sensei smiled, he was already getting fond of this polite girl.

            Usagi sat down between two stoic-looking boys in the second last row. Both boys had brown hair. One of them had a striking shade of emerald green while the other had captivating-yet-emotionless prussian blue eyes. Usagi nearly sweatdropped. They looked quiet. Too quiet … Usagi to socialise too … she heaved a sigh and shook her head. Her silky blonde hair swayed at the movement.

            The movement caught Trowa's sharp eye. _Her hair looks so soft. I wonder what it feels like …_ Trowa snapped out of his thoughts, slightly embarrassed and pretended to clear his throat.

            Heero on the other hand had been watching Usagi from the corner of his eye and when she shook her head, the movement made him unaware of his surroundings. His eyes slowly misted over. _She looks like a goddess …_ something inside Heero snapped when he realised what he was thinking. His 'Perfect Soldier' mode instantly kicked in and his eyes became cold and unfeeling once again.

            Usagi's observant eyes noticed that the boy with green eyes had completely stopped for a moment or two, before coughing into his fist. She then looked to her left, and saw the other boy with a faraway look in his prussian blue eyes before it became cold again. Usagi visibly sweatdropped. _Eh? What's wrong with these people? _she thought. Her eyes turned into little dots as her sweatdrop grew bigger.

            Duo, who was sitting behind Usagi, saw her look at the two stoic pilots and sweatdrop. He snickered. The pretty blonde Serenity-look-alike turned around in her seat and gave Duo an odd look. He grinned at her in a flirty way. "Hey babe," he said with his usual cheerful grin. He held out a hand for her to shake, "The name's Duo Maxwell, it's a pleasure to meet a Tenshi such as yourself!" he said chattily.

            Usagi chuckled as she shook his hand, _Well at least there's someone willing to talk._ She thought, as she flashed a dazzling smile at the lively boy. He had a brilliant shade of cobalt blue eyes and had long brown hair done up in a braid. "Gomen to disappoint you, Duo, but I'm no Tenshi,"

            Duo swooned inside at her beautiful smile (or so he thought anyway). "Well, you sure do look like one!" he said with a goofy grin. Duo opened his mouth to say more, but someone else decided to put his two cents into the conversation.

            "Hn, Maxwell-no-baka. Your still flirting with every girl you see," snorted the Chinese boy who was sitting to the right side of Duo. His black hair was in a tight ponytail at the nape of his neck, and ebony eyes showed that he was extremely bored. He had his hands positioned behind his head and he was leaning back in his chair.

            Duo sweatdropped. "How nice of you to join in our conversation, Wu-man," he muttered darkly.

            The Chinese boy immediately went red in the face with anger, and his left eye twitched, as he thought of various ways to kill Duo.

            "Wu-man?" came a melodic voice. Breaking the tension between Duo and Wufei. Trowa and Heero who were both listening in to the conversation raised their eyebrows slightly, wondering what the bubbly blonde was going to ask.

            Duo and Wufei turned to Usagi, who had a confused look on her face. "Is that your name? It's um … well, it's … very unique," she said slowly, wondering why the hell someone would be named 'Wu-man'.

            Duo put his hand up to his mouth to stop his laughter. His cheeks turned into balloons as he tried to stop himself from getting into further trouble with Wu-man. But, alas, his attempts failed and he started to crack up.

            A vein appeared Wufei's forehead and he glared darkly at Usagi, who was looking at his abnormally red face in fascination. "My … name … is … WUFEI!" he growled dangerously.

            Usagi smiled, unfazed at his attitude. "Oh okay, you should have said so earlier!" she said with a nod.

            Duo was now gasping for air, as he wiped his eyes, "Oh. That was such a great laugh!" he wheezed.

            Wufei's hand slowly reached for his favoured Katana.

            "Wufei! We're in class!" came a mature and horrified voice on the other side of Duo. Wufei just grunted, and muttered something about killing a 'braided-baka' during recess.

            Usagi look at the boy on the left side of Duo. His eyes had a beautiful shade of blue and had a hint of aqua in them and he had platinum blonde hair. Just by looking at him, Usagi could tell that he was a polite boy.

            The blonde turned to her, "Gomen nasai about them, Ms Tsukino, but they tend to have a habit of doing that often. He held out his hand, "Watashi wa Quatre R. Winner," a polite smile lit his face.

            Usagi grinned at him and shook his hand. A light shade of pink covered his face.

~*~*~*~*~

            The bell rang, signalling that it was time for a recess break. Usagi and the rest of the class immediately packed their things.

            "Hey, Usagi!" called a boy, as he and three of his friends walked over to her desk.

            "Hai?" she asked, wondering what they wanted.

            "Will you go out with me?" one of them asked. Usagi sweatdropped and blushed, not knowing what to say.

            Five other guys heard him and immediately ran over to Usagi's desk.

            "Iie, Usagi, Go out with me!" cried out one of the others guys.

            "Iie! Usagi will like me better than all you losers!" retorted another.

            Boys encircled Usagi's desk as they fought over who would go out with her. Usagi just looked totally confused.

            The G-boys –minus the kind-hearted Quatre - glared that the boys as they argued over Usagi. 

"Come on lets go," Wufei told the others.

Duo whined, and joined the crowd around Usagi's desk, "Pick me Usa! I wanna go out with you!!" he cried, jumping up and down.

Wufei growled, "Braided-baka, you'll never change!"

            Heero was on his laptop, and he couldn't concentrate with the racket they were making. One of the boys was pushed, and he tripped over the power cord of Heero's laptop. Heero's laptop turned off, as it was cut off its power source.

            The remaining g-boys gasped in horror, _Uh oh … someone has a death wish …_ they all thought in unison.

            Everyone was silent as the Perfect Soldier stood up, glaring darkly at the boys. "Out." He said in monotone.

            The boys were petrified and they ran off.

            Usagi gave a huge sigh of relief and laid her head on her desk, a muffled "Arigatou." was heard from her.

            "Hn." came the plain reply.

            "Hey, Usagi, aren't you hungry?" asked Duo.

            Usagi immediately sat up in her desk, her eyes sparkling, "Hai!" she agreed. And she and Duo ran out of the classroom, laughing.

            Wufei inclined his head, "Oh, my Nataku! What have I done to deserve two Maxwells!?" he cried as he reluctantly followed the two out the door.

~*~*~*~*~

             Wufei, Trowa, Quatre and Heero walked to their usual eating 'spot' and saw Usagi laughing at what Duo was doing. The sunlight was bouncing off her golden blonde hair, making it look as if she had a halo.

            Duo caught sight of his comrades and grinned. He waved them over.

            "Nice of you to join us!" he said.

            Usagi pulled out a basket from nowhere and opened it, revealing all sorts of food, ranging from fruits to cakes.

            Duo started to drool. _Man! Not only am I eating with a beautiful girl, but, I'm gonna be able to have some of her food too!_ He thought with joy. "Umm … Usa, you know … that's a lot of food you have there … you might get fat if you don't 'share'," he hinted.

            Usagi chuckled. "Hai, Duo, you can have some," she said as she offered the drooling Duo a chocolate cake.

            She then turned to Heero and Trowa, "You know, you never introduced yourself to me," she said, tilting her head sideways.

            _She looks really kawaii when so does that…_Trowa thought as he fought a blush. _I really shouldn't be thinking such things; I've only known her for more than two hours!_ "Trowa Barton," he said bluntly.

            Usagi nodded with a sweet smile. She turned to Heero, "And you are?"

            "Hn." Heero just grunted. Heero felt as if he had butterflies in his stomach. _Why does she make me feel this way!? I'm the Perfect Soldier! No one can affect me this way!_

            Usagi raised her eyebrows, "Nice to meet you too, Hn," she said with a cheeky grin.

            Heero glared at her. "Heero Yui." He muttered.

Usagi's watch started to beep. Her eyes widened. "Oh! I forgot! Gomen-nasai minna! But I have to go!" and with that she left.

Quatre stared at the sport where Usagi had once been. "That was weird," He commented.

~*~*~*~*~

Usagi ran to a secluded place and pressed a transparent button on her watch. Dr J's face replaced the clock. "Dr J, what's wrong?" she asked, seeing his face had a worried look on it.

"Usagi! Some weird monster-looking thing has attacked Sanq Kingdom. Relena seems to have been taken captive! Your mission is to save her and dispose of the monster. Do you accept?" he asked.

"Hai, Mission Accepted." She agreed readily.

"Good Luck, Tsuki." The screen turned black before the usual clock face appeared again.

Usagi fingered her broach … _Should I turn into Sailor Moon for this?_ She thought with a frown.

~*~*~*~*~

**A/N Hai, I know, there wasn't enough action in it. But hey, its not like this is my 5th crossover or anything! Onegai, minna-san have pity on me, review, it took me a while to type this out! **

**I'd like to know which couple you want for this story too…**

**Usagi/Heero**

**Usagi/Duo**

**Usagi/Trowa**

**Usagi/Quatre**

**Usagi/Wufei**

**Pick your fav couple!**

**Onegai! Don't flame me!**

**Ja ne, minna-san**

~*Angel-Goddess*~****

**aka Tenshi-Megami**


	3. Rescuing Relena

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, if I did, I would've paired Usagi with one of the G-Boys already!  (hehe, I ain't hinting who da boy is!)

A/N Minna-san, arigato gozaimashita!! I was really inspired by your kind words! Oh, and I was quite surprised in the amount of votes for the couples! (meaning that I thought Heero would be unsurpassable*sweatdrops*)

Heero     25

Trowa    16

Wufei    13

Duo         7

Quatre     5

**Gomen nasai for not being able to update!**

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Three 

Rescuing Relena

By Angel-Goddess

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Usagi jumped out of her Gundam with incredible skill and swiftness, and immediately headed towards the direction where screams of terror were coming from. _Shimatta! I just hope that I'm not too late!_ She thought with a frown, as she ran past, horror-stricken citizens. 

A man ran into her, in all the confusion. His eyes were wide with terror, "Where are you going!? There's a monster that way, you may as well run off and save yourself!" he cried at her before running off in the opposite direction. 

Usagi cursed under her breath as she saw that the streets were crowded with panicked people, making it hard for her to reach Relena's location. She scowled, and numbly wondered why she was stuck in such a mess. She clenched and unclenched her fist before reminding herself that she was a Gundam Pilot. She heaved a sigh before pushing past the rushing people.

"**Kami-sama**! Its Miss Relena, the monster has her!!!" screeched a middle-aged lady as she ran past Usagi. 

Usagi instantly grabbed the woman's arm, "Please Miss, could you tell me where Relena is?" she asked, in a calm voice.

The woman stared at her, wondering why this unnaturally calm young girl would want to know where the captured Relena was. "The monster has her; in the park somewhere," she said quickly, before disappearing in the crowd.

~*~*~*~*~

The Gundam Pilots were all in class after recess, watching their teacher talking to a lady. All of them were wondering why Usagi had left. Yet they couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. They watched their teacher with interest when he jumped up and ran out of the classroom, only to return with a TV.

He was frowning, "Class, there are some important news," he answered their silent questions.

He switched to the news channel and the whole class immediately gasped – except for Heero and Trowa. The screen showed a huge house sized brown coloured half centipede woman, holding the unconscious Princess of Sanq Kingdom.

When a young woman suddenly appeared, her gun was trailed on the centipede-woman. She was dressed in a tight black tank top, which showed of her womanly curves and _short_ black shorts, which gave anyone an eyeful of her long legs. She had black combat boots and gloves. Beautiful golden hair was up in a tight bun that it was impossible to tell whether her hair was short or long. Since the cameraman wasn't able to get a view from the front, you couldn't see her face. All you could see was her back.

Most of the guys in the class immediately went crazy at the sight of a 'goddess', their hormones were taking them over. Wufei rolled his eyes at the misty-eyed Duo …

Quatre was frowning in disapproval, "What's she doing there? Doesn't she know its dangerous!?" he cried to no one in particular.

Trowa nodded, "Heero, should you send Dr. J an e-mail?" he asked.

"That weak onna is crazy, doesn't she know she'll soon be a flat pancake?" Wufei said in his usual chauvinistic manner.

Heero grunted and sent Dr. J an e-mail asking why they weren't sent on a mission to save the Princess of Sanq Kingdom (**A/N **for what, the 258th time??).

The class suddenly gasped, attracting the attention of the G-Boys back to the television.

~*~*~*~*~

Usagi jumped up and did a couple of complex flips and twists, successfully dodging the grey gooey blasts that the 'thing' sent in her direction. She watched as the grey goo hit a tree and started bubbling, quickly eating through the bark of the tree. _Kuso! Its acid! If I don't be careful, I'll soon turn into a pile of sludge!_ She thought in alarm.

She shot two bullets straight at the youma, and watched as it just started to laugh in a cold and insane way. Chills ran down her spine before she could suppress it.

"SSSSssstupid girl, did you think that you could kill me with a bunch of toysssss?" it asked her, its voice wavering in an eerie way.

Usagi didn't bother to answer; instead she smirked, and pulled out a hilt of a sword…

~*~*~*~*~

"Nani! That thing doesn't even have a blade! **Baka weak onna!**" Wufei cried, jumping out of his desk.

A girl next to Wufei glared at him, "Hey! Don't be so sexist, did you see how fast and graceful she was when she dodged that grey stuff? She was _amazing_!" the girl squealed, her eyes turning into stars, "I'm a big fan of hers already…"

Duo shook his head furiously, "Uh-uh! I'm a bigger fan of hers than you are!" he declared.

Wufei grumbled.

~*~*~*~*~

Usagi smiled fondly at the hilt decorated with a water dragon. She smiled. Ami had given this to her before they had parted. 

_~*Flashback*~_

Ami's usual cheerful blue eyes were now red rimmed, and fresh tears were making their way down her cheeks. "Usa-chan, please promise us that you'll be back once you finish your job in that dimension … please …"

_Usagi hugged her blue-haired friend; her own tears were threatening to spill. "I'll miss you so much, of course I'll be back, Ami. Don't worry about me."_

_Ami sniffled and pulled something out of her subspace pocket. "Here's a little gift from me, I hope that it would be enough to protect you. I put so much time, effort and energy into this sword, just for you…"_

_Usagi stared at it for a moment, "Demo, its only a hilt …" she said slowly._

_A small smile lit Ami's face, "Don't worry, you'll learn how to use it …"_

_~*~_

Usagi's eyes filled with tears for a second or two, before she remembered where she was.

The Youma laughed again, "Oh, I'm sssssoooo ssssscared. The 'sssssword' isssss going to sssslice through me!"  It mocked.

Usagi glared, and said in monotone, "Don't you ever say anything bad about weapons forged by the legendary water senshi."

The youma's laughter stopped short. "Sssssenssssshi?" it asked. Before smirking, and tossing the limp body or Relena away.

Usagi gasped, and with a burst of speed, managed to block and catch the older girl's body before it headed straight for the tree without stopping. "Oof!" Usagi wheezed as the full weight of Relena Peacecraft hit her, throwing her back about five metres, before she landed on the ground and hit her head on the tree with a loud thud. _Kuso! How _much_ does she weigh exactly!? Ugh, my head hurts! _Usagi grimaced, as everything in her vision started to swim.

~*~*~*~*~

The whole class flinched (with the exception of Heero who flinched inwardly.)

In spite of the situation the girl was in, Duo chuckled and shook his head in sympathy, "Poor girl, Relena's weight must've crushed her!" Wufei snickered with half of the class, for once inwardly agreeing with Duo. 

"Duo! That's mean!" Quatre cried, horrified.

Heero ignored his comrades, and instead he focused his attention on the girl. He had the strangest feeling he had seen her somewhere before. But she was a complete stranger to him at the same time.

~*~*~*~*~

Usagi blinked a couple of times before her vision cleared. Oh boy, was she pissed. She shoved the limp form of Relena off her and grabbed the hilt that Ami gave to her. "Alright, that's it, you've attacked innocent citizens, kidnapped the princess of Sanq Kingdom, insulted my friend's weapon and even dared to bait Relena! It's time you pay for all the troubles you've caused!"

With that said, Usagi murmured a few words under her breath. The hilt started to glow. Usagi ran over to where the nearest lake was and threw the hilt in.

The youma laughed stupidly, "You really are ssssstupid! Looks like desssssert isssss now sssserv… nani!?" the youma stopped short, seeing that the water in the once-calm lake was now swirling rapidly, a spiral of water shot out, it looked like a tornado, but it was made of water. The water suddenly stopped swirling and a huge splash was heard as something exploded deep within the lake.

Usagi held out her hand and a sword shot out of the water and into her hand. She smirked as she looked at the glowing blue blade.

~*~*~*~*~

The whole class gasped in astonishment. Even Heero had trouble trying to mask his surprise, but since he was the perfect soldier, he was able to hide his amazement.

"So do you still think the sword it pretty gay?" Duo finally asked Wufei, after he found his voice.

Wufei could only shake his head, his eyes never leaving the glowing blue blade.

~*~*~*~*~

Usagi ran at full speed towards the youma, who looked surprised. Usagi raised her sword over her head, crying, "Payback is a bitch!" With only one slash of the glowing blade, the youma screamed and turned into dust.

Usagi huffed and put the hilt in her subspace pocket. Before walking over to the still unconscious Relena.

"Relena, wake up. Relena." Usagi said it in plain monotone. When the Sanq Princess stirred and yawned. Usagi got up and left. The only trace of her being there was a single silver rose, by Relena's feet.

~*~*~*~*~

The whole class was silent that you could hear the wind blowing through the trees. Everyone's jaw was wide open (With a few exceptions, as always). There were a couple of *thumps***** from people fainting. A loud screech came from the TV. 

"Hhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!" came the screech of the usually peaceful and quiet Relena (**A/N ***cough, cough*) "I knew you would save me! Awwwww, you even gave me a rose to show that you loved me!!" squealed the ruffled looking girl.

Everyone who was still conscious sweatdropped. Heero grunted and glared at the TV, wishing it would just turn off. 

"Argh!" came a cry followed by a bang, just outside the door. A breathless and flushed Usagi entered the classroom, only to find all eyes on her. She turned an even deeper shade of red, "Errr, Gomen nasai, I was out somewhere." She said softly, before retuning to her seat.

"Tsukino, where were you?" the teacher finally asked, trying to regain his composure after such a shock.

"I had remembered something just as my watch alarm went off, so … I went back home." She said lamely.

"You just missed something so amazing!" Duo cried suddenly.

Usagi looked confused. "Nani?"

"This gorgeous girl appeared and saved Relena and killed the monster terrorizing Sanq Kingdom!" Duo shouted.

Usagi winced from the volume of his voice. _How did they know …_ her thoughts stopped when her eyes landed on the TV. She gasped, "Did they see her face?" she asked curiously.

Quatre shook his head, "Iie, the cameraman didn't have a very good angle to shoot from."

Usagi just nodded numbly. _Kami-sama! That was _close_! _ She thought as relief swept over her.

Unknown to her a suspicious pair of eyes watched her every move… 

~*~*~*~*~

A/N Sugoi, sugoi!! A record breaking 4 pages worth of story! THANX SO MUCH for your reviews people! I really appreciate your wonderful inspiring comments!

**Onegai, Vote for your fave couple!**

**Heero/Usagi**

**Trowa/Usagi**

**Duo/Usagi**

**Wufei/Usagi**

**Quatre/Usagi**

**To the people who asked about the dream: **You'll find out soon. Hehe, its supposed to be mysterious anyway.

Onegai, review my fic. It would be greatly appreciated. (Their the only things that keep me going…)

Ja ne, minna-san

~*Angel-Goddess*~

aka Tenshi-Megami****


	4. Suspicions

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

A/N *Glomps reviewers* _ARIGATO!!!_ I luv your reviews, you guys are so kind to me!! Since I'm ony holidays now, I can definitely promise you that I will update as much as I can! *Giggles in delight*

Trowa fans, your gonna have to vote to catch up to Heero … getting close …!

Heero      52 

Trowa     29

Wufei     18

Duo        10

Quatre      9

Ahh! I'm so sorry for not updating! Blame MSN messenger and KaZaA for the delay! *sweatdrops*

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Four 

Suspicions

By Angel-Goddess

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

            The bell rang, signalling the end of the day. Excited chatter filled the room as students picked up their things and one by one left the room.

Heero watched Usagi suspiciously as she talked to Duo and Quatre. There was something about her … but he just couldn't figure out what. She looked as if she had the flexibility and stealth of a Gundam Pilot. 

Her book suddenly toppled of her desk and she caught it before it even hit the ground. Heero's eyes narrowed, her back had been _turned_ when her book had fallen off her desk! _She could be an assassin. _His mind reprimanded, _Demo … she's seems so innocent and pure._ A frown appeared on his face. He kept his eye on her when she packed up her books and stood up, walking to the front. _She definitely has the gracefu- _His train of thoughts stopped when she suddenly tripped over a chair leg and nearly fell flat on her face if Trowa hadn't caught her. _Scratch that thought, she couldn't be an assassin, especially with movements like that!_ Heero thought as he focused his attention back on his laptop.

~*~*~*~*~

"T-Trowa-san! Err … Gomen nasai!" She stuttered. Her pale cheeks were now tinted with a rose coloured blush.

A small smile suddenly made its way to Trowa's face before he could suppress it. "Daijoubu, Usagi-san?" he asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"H-hai …" she gulped. _He's so close to me. I shouldn't get close to anyone while I'm here. I might never want to leave this place …_ She thought. Usagi immediately pulled away from him, muttering 'gomen' as she did. His touch seemed to make her all tingly and warm. _Just like Mamo-chan's. _She thought, as another blush appeared on her face.

Trowa watched as the blonde goddess in front of him blushed. _She's so different from all the girls I've met in my life. She's truly one of a kind._ He thought, unaware that a tender expression was showing in his usual expressionless emerald green eyes. In such a short time, he had grown very affectionate of her; he didn't dare show it though.

Usagi was totally oblivious to his tender gaze as she straightened and made her way out of the classroom.

The look of course didn't go unnoticed by Trowa's fellow comrades.

Wufei rolled his eyes, _So it seems Barton's fallen for the onna's charms, eh? Injustice, that's so weak!_

A small frown appeared on Duo's face, _Looks like I've got competition … no matter, no one can resist the Shinigami! _With that thought in mind, Duo's cheerful self was restored.

Quatre heaved a sigh. _I can see that he's falling for her, and falling _fast_ I can't blame him though, I am too…_

A scowl appeared on Heero's face as he kicked away the feeling of not-so-brotherly protectiveness he felt for Usagi, _He better not let his feelings for Usagi interrupt any missions._

~*~*~*~*~

The G-Boys were walking through the park, since Duo and Quatre had succeeded in convincing them to come to the park and take a break from the endless work that they've been doing lately.

** "Come on you guys! It'll be _fun_, we'll be doing really interesting stuff and we'll see lots of cool things too!" Duo had cried

"Please come! I've already prepared some food for us to take along the trip." Quatre had added. **

And so far, they hadn't seen _or_ done anything interesting.

"Hey!" Duo cried suddenly, grabbing Wufei's wrist. "Isn't that Bunny!?"

"Hn! Braided-baka, let go of me now!" shouted an annoyed Wufei.

"Bunny?" Quatre asked, a small blush tinting his cheeks, "You've given her a nickname already?"

Duo just laughed, "Let's go greet her!" he urged the others. With his free hand, he grabbed the Perfect Soldier and started to drag him and Wufei in the direction Usagi was going. Trowa immediately followed Duo. Quatre just stood there for a moment or two, the basket of food in his hand as he stared after his friends. He then shrugged and followed his comrades.

~*~*~*~*~

Usagi happily walked around the large park near her apartment. She sure missed going on picnics with her friends. A wistful look appeared on her face as she wondered what they were doing now. She leaned on the railing that overlooked the large crystal blue lake, taking in the breathtaking view and letting the gentle wind blow through her hair. Completely unaware that some people stopped to stare at her and compare her to a beautiful marble statue of a maiden that stood just a few metres away from her.

"Mommy! Looks! Isn't she the Moon Princess!?" cried a girl suddenly, catching Usagi's attention. 

Usagi slowly turned to see an 8-year-old sandy-blonde haired girl with bright green eyes pointing at her. "Moon Princess?" Usagi asked, making sure to hide shock in her voice.

"Hai!" The little girl cried again. She pulled out of her mothers grasp and ran over to Usagi and hugged her leg tightly. "The people in my class say that you're not real. But now I've found you!" She bubbled. "You wait, when they see you! They will believe me!"

"She's not the Moon Princess," sneered a young boy for about 12. He was obviously the little girl's older brother, the resemblance between them was apparent.

"Yes, she is!" countered the little girl, near tears.

"The Moon Princess died a long time ago," the boy said haughtily. He pointed to the marble statue that definitely resembled Usagi. "See, it says on the plaque."

Usagi's eyes widened as she stared at the statue. It was of her in her Neo-Queen Serenity dress. _When did that get here!?_ Her mind screamed.

"Bunny!" came an excited shout, not too far away from her. Usagi turned only to meet the cobalt blue eyes of Duo. 

"Duo? Oh, Hi," she managed to choke out once she found her voice. She – in turn - acknowledged the other four boys with him.

 Heero who stood on the side looked Usagi over before a statue caught his attention. Heero blinked in mild surprise, for a moment there he thought he needed glasses. An exact replica of Usagi stood about 7 metres away from her. Although Usagi was wearing a blue summer dress and the sculpture was wearing a regal looking dress, the resemblance between Usagi and the statue was uncanny. Heero looked at the rest of his comrades, it seemed they noticed the similarity too … well except for Duo, who was taking to Usagi animatedly.

The little girl tugged on Usagi's dress, silently demanding attention. "You're the Moon Princess, aren't you?" she asked softly looking up at her, her large bright green eyes pleading.

The Gundam Pilots waited for Usagi's answer. While Heero tried to put a puzzle together. His eyes narrowed, _The crescent moon on that statue's forehead …the girl in my dreams had one too! The girl in a red attire called her 'hime' … now this little girl is asking if she's the Moon Princess …_ Heero's eyes widened a centimetre with shock. _Are they … the same person!?_

Usagi couldn't think of what to say, she didn't want to disappoint the girl, but she wasn't able to say that she _was_ the Moon princess. "Anno…" Usagi bit her lip and looked at Duo silently begging for help.

Duo obviously didn't get the message as he stared at the statue in surprise. "Hey! Usagi, that statue looks just like you!" he pointed out the obvious. He grinned cheekily and mockingly kneeled in front of her as if to swear allegiance her, "Oh, great Moon Princess! I am thy servant!"

Usagi sweatdropped, "…" _I can't believe he's doing this; people are staring at us for Kami-sama's sake!_ She thought in aggravation.

"I knew it!" came the excited squeal from the girl next to her. "You're the Moon Princess!" before running off.

"DUO! Looks what you've done, now the poor little girl thinks I'm the Moon Princess!" she cried outloud, trying to mask the terror of being found out from her voice.

Duo held his hands up in defence, "Hey, its not like I was being serious! It was a joke!" he whined as he pouted, trying to win her over. 

Usagi sighed, and glared at the ground, a small blush tinting her cheeks. Duo was too cute to stay angry at. "It's alright," she finally mumbled.

~*~*~*~*~

It was already 2:14 in the morning and Heero stared blankly up at his ceiling that night, he couldn't get to sleep. No matter what he did all that was in his mind was Usagi. The bubbly and attractive girl always preoccupied his thoughts. _Usagi … she's such a mystery yet, there's something about her that seems to draw me to herself… _He growled and tossed around slowly drifting off into restless sleep.

~*~*~*~*~

A/N OH NO!! Writer's block!! Ack, sorry I couldn't make this chapter longer, but I guess it's better than nothing ne? Onegai, please review!

****

**Vote for your fave couple!**

**Heero/Usagi**

**Trowa/Usagi   (Hey, your not too far from Heero!)**

**Duo/Usagi**

**Wufei/Usagi**

**Quatre/Usagi**

Please don't flame me!! *Pouts*


	5. Important: Fic Discontinued

Disclaimer: I do not own GW or SM!!

My dear faithful readers,

I'm _so _sorry but I won't be updating this fic any longer. Yes, it's going to be discontinued. I'm taking it down because I'm really disgusted at how it turned out. It was predictable, cliché and just plain **bad**. I know I can write a whole lot better! Sailor Ronin Usa-chan has opened my eyes to the bad side of this fic.

I really suggest that you read _Boei Academy_ and compare it to this story, I'm sure you'll agree with me that this fic doesn't even come close to measuring up against Boei Academy. Trust me, you'll like it a lot better than this story.

Unless you give me a good reason to continue, It'll be taken down in a week.

Gomen nasai!

Much Love,  
~*~Angel-Goddess~*~

Aka Tenshi-Megami


	6. Alternate Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own GW or SM 

Readers,

I got a better way of changing this fic! I'll just re write it. Ne? Is that better? It'll take me a while, but I'm sure It's going to be worth it. So, what do you say? 

Are you going to be willing to read the newer and better version of it? With no totally cliché and predictable parts in it?

If you are, review and tell me what you think!! (I promise you it'll be as well written as Boei Academy *grins happily*)

Much Love,  
~*~Angel-Goddess~*~  
aka Tenshi-Megami


End file.
